


Cut Off

by KedakaiOkami



Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [2]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: Takao convinces the team to go camping and things go wrong.  In a way, Kai expected it to happen.Please note that that's not how illness works.  Again FICTION
Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cut Off

It wasn’t that Kai expected them to screw up. Really, he’d just come to accept that things would always go wrong. Takao would always be an over-confident, over-eating, over-sleeping moron, which made his position as world champ all the more annoying. Max would always be the bubbly, flirtatious and sometimes bratty blond. Daichi would always be the loud-mouthed newcomer, Kyoujou the geek and Hiromi...well Kai wasn’t sure what to make of her at the moment but she’d taken on a sort of medic role to the group.

As for Rei, he was normally the one Kai didn’t really need to worry about. He was friendly, but not in your face about it, he enjoyed his naps but didn’t sleep in with them like Takao did, he worked hard and generally looked after himself as well as the others. Rei was often compared to a cat, probably because of certain physical traits and the ‘catnaps’, but Kai liked cats so that wasn’t an issue. However, Rei could be a serious pain in the ass when the mood took him. To be perfectly honest, Rei was prone to spells of brattyness. He could get as worked up as the rest of them when pushed, not that Kai could blame him when it concerned Takao, and there had been more than one occasion when he’d messed up in a Beybattle because he’d underestimated his opponent, lost interest and turned away. A mixture of overconfidence and stupidity, but everybody had their flaws and Rei, thankfully, seemed to have outgrown that particular idiotic action.

But it wasn’t a character fault which was annoying Kai right now. It wasn’t Rei’s fault. Or, maybe it was. Perhaps if he’d been careful he might not have gotten ill. Then again, no amount of being careful was Takao-proof, which brought Kai back to the conclusion that Takao was, and always would be, a complete moron. It was all Takao’s fault.

It was Takao’s idea for them to go camping. Apparently Hitoshi had taken them before and Takao wanted to relive the experience but with the whole team. It was Takao who badgered the rest of them into agreeing. It was Takao, okay, Daichi and Takao, who wanted to go fishing and show off and it was Takao, whilst arguing with Daichi over which of them did the most work, who bumped into Rei, knocking him into the river.

It was Kai who pulled the sputtering, still in shock, Chinese teen out of the water. It was Kai who suggested they return to camp. It was Kai who found the way back after Takao had gotten them lost. It was Kai who told Rei to change into something drier, but clearly it had been too late if Rei’s sneezing, sniffing, coughing and complaining was anything to go by. Well, complaining from Rei was a pitiful groan expressing his misery whereas Takao would have verbally bitched about the unfairness of it all.

And just as Kai thought it couldn’t possible get any better, it turned out that the weather was to turn bad enough for a power cut. So Rei was sick, Kyoujou had cyber withdrawal, Takao and Daichi were bored and everyone was cold. Born in Russia, Kai was the only one unfazed by the temperature.

Fortunately, as the self-appointed team medic, Hiromi made it her business to fuss about Rei and to try to make him more comfortable, which gave Kai less to worry about. Huddled together under blankets, Takao, Daichi, Max and Kyoujou all fell asleep having nothing better to do.

And so, by candlelight, Kai watched the condensation of his own breath and listened to the wind howling through the trees outside. The moon, he saw when looking out of a window to the cabin they were in, was bright enough to light outside, bathing the ground in its pale glow and casting long, dark shadows wherever the moonbeams could not reach.

After Hiromi had turned in, Kai still unsure of his thoughts on the girl, Kai came to the realisation that Rei’s groans were more from frustration than illness and understood that Rei was feeling the same regret for agreeing to the stupid trip as he was.

Unable to sleep in his discomfort, Rei joined Kai by the window, watching the effects of the storm and wrapped in his blanket to stave off at least some of his shivering. The silence between them broken by a sneeze, then they exchanged a smirk and a sheepish, fanged, grin.

“We’ll chalk this up to a lapse in our better judgement,” Kai decided and they both agreed not to go camping with Takao again. It just wasn’t worth the hassle.


End file.
